Face
''''Face, labeled The creepy is a male contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Cake. He was eliminated due to being creepy. Personality Face is one of the characters which is not an object, the others are Jeff and Troll Face. No viewer in the world has ever liked Face, even in the rejoin he got 0 votes. The only person who likes him is Troll Face. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Perfume was with Face and Troll Face just to tell them that they are both freaks. In the challenge, Certificate, Chainsaw, Face and Perfume were in the bottom 4 but Face got killed by Certificate causing Face to be up for elimination. In Cliff Insanity, Face, Tree, Chainsaw and Snot Bubble were in the bottom 4 with 2 votes each but Face, Chainsaw and Tree were safe while Snot Bubble was eliminated. Face was chosen on team cake but lost the first team challenge. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Face got 0 likes but was safe with 2 dislikes while Cloud got 4 dislikes and was eliminated. In Dodgeball Madness, Face didn't get any likes but got the most dislikes with 5 votes so he was out. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Cloud ordered people to write ideas to escape the Cloud Of Idiots but face didn't write anything and got hit with his own paper. In Up To Down, Face was just in the backgrounds and barely getting screen time. In Too Much Sugar, Face voted for Drumstick but that was Perfume writing on his face. Face didn't get any rejoin votes along with Troll Face In 3 Tasks to Heroicness, Face didn't give a reason to rejoin. In Spectacular Skyships, Face didn't rejoin with 2 votes. At the end of the episode, Face transformed in Chainsaw, Cloud and Perfume. In Creation or Collection, Cloud kept Face in a box due to mysterious events. Inside the box, Face opened his eyes for the first time ever. Trivia *Face is the only contestant in the show to never have a liker, even though Tree didn't get any likes, he only got 1 rejoin vote *Out of everyone, Face is the most hated contestant in the entire show *In a future episode, Face will be a big mystery in that future episode *Face was originally out in Cliff Insanity, but the Eliminator !!! didn't like Snot Bubble until after Twas The Challenge Before Christmas Perfume with Face and Troll Face.png|Face with Troll Face and Perfume Face getting killed by Certificate.png|Face getting killed by Certificate Cloud at elimination 1.png|Face at his first elimination Face in the tie breaker.png|Face in the tie breaker Face in intro 1.png|Face on intro 1 Face in intro 2.png|Face on intro 2 Face in intro 3.png|Face on intro 3 Face old pose.png|Face old pose Face old.png|Face old body Face.png|Face pose Facebody.png|Face body Face body iom by superjacob2015-d9dar5r.png|Face new body Cloud at elimination 2.png|Face at elimination 2 Face with Drumstick and Buttery.png|Face with Drumstick and Buttery Face with the most votes.png|Face with the most votes Face with some paper.png|Face with some old paper Cloud on a chart.png|Face on a chart Cloud getting recovered.png|Face getting recovered Face up for the rejoin.png|Face up for the rejoin Face getting eliminated again.png|Face getting eliminated again Face with a new body.png|Face with a new body Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male